A Little Retail Therapy
by Uh.yeah
Summary: WARNING: Do not read if you cannot stand Denial, pointless randomness, silliness or blatant TenRose...


Ok, I was hesitating over posting this, simply because it seemed almost _too _happy and pointless. But then I saw the new pictures of the Doctor with his new suit and Martha, and I suddenly thought, "DENIAL!" So here you go.

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. As if you didn't know that already…**

But! It's pretty much devoid of plot and contains no profound observations. And thank God for that, because otherwise, it wouldn't really constitute as a Denial Fic. Because Denial is without logic, reason, normality, sanity or control. And me, I like it best when it's… random.

* * *

"You alright?" asked Rose, coming into the Control Room with two cups of tea. 

He frowned over the top of the paper, "Pandimensional trial fuser."

"What?" asked Rose, spilling some tea in her confusion.

"Eleven letters, starts something, something E and then ends in X…"

"Oh," laughed Rose, coming and setting a mug down beside him, "You're doing a crossword again."

"Why can't I do it?" demanded the Doctor, "I'm a genius. This - this silly little puzzle - should be no problem. Piece of cake. Easy Peasey. And what was the other one I like?… Oh, yeah. Pipsqueak."

"Well," said Rose, peering over his shoulder, "God knows I have enough trouble doing Earth crosswords. So with alien ones like this… I haven't got a clue."

"Well that's to be expected," said the Doctor, "What with your tiny ape brain. But I, on the other hand, should be able to do this in no time…. "

"Ah, species insult," remarked Rose, sipping her tea, "You must be stressed."

"Just a bit," agreed the Doctor, gritting his teeth, "Trial fuser, trial fuser." He looked at Rose, intensely, "_Pandimensional _trial fuser.."

"Don't look at me," said Rose, "I have no idea."

"Well, obviously," grunted the Doctor.

He sighed and flung the paper down on top of the Control Panel in frustration. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed a hand over his face, tiredly.

"You really need to take it easy," said Rose, sympathetically, "You're going to wear yourself out."

"Shut up," smiled the Doctor, picking up his mug.

He drank for a bit before turning to her and saying, "Shopping."

Rose frowned, "No, that won't fit, Doctor. It's only eight letters, for a start."

"No, Rose," sighed the Doctor, patiently, "I mean, do you want to go shopping?"

"Is the sky blue?" asked Rose, raising her eyebrows.

"Well," frowned the Doctor, "There are lots of people who would argue that it isn't. It tends to only be humans who cling to belief that it's simply blue. For instance, if you had grown up on the planet of Agarthnon, you would be convinced that the sky was yellow. But really, it's all to do with the…" He trailed off as he noticed Rose's blank expression. "Anyway," he continued, remembering the point of the conversation, "Would you like me to take you shopping?"

"Are you out of your mind?" laughed Rose, in disbelief.

"Well," said the Doctor, offended, "I don't think so… I just thought you might like to go shopping…"

"No, it's just that last time, to quote you, you said that you would never ever let me take you shopping ever again. No matter how much I pleaded, begged or threatened never to make you tea again. Then you went on about how the world would have to be ending and the whole of mankind at stake, before you even _considered _it."

"I know," nodded the Doctor, "And I stand by all that. But this will be different, because it will be _me _taking _you _shopping. And not," he said, firmly, "the other way around."

"Alright," grinned Rose, "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" said the Doctor, grinning back, "Let's go then. I know just the place."

He started to excitedly dance around the Control Panel, pushing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS immediately whirred into action, flinging Rose and the Doctor to the floor. As soon as the floor was stationary again, the Doctor helped Rose up from where she had fallen and started to drag her out the door.

Blinking, they emerged out into harsh sunlight overlooking a busy shopping street. Beings of all descriptions were hurrying past, without any acknowledgement for the two people who had just emerged from a blue box. But then, shopping can do that to you.

"Bit busy, isn't it?" remarked Rose, quickly jumping out of the way, as a harassed looking mother hurried past with a pram the size of a small car.

"It'll be alright," announced the Doctor, airily, "Besides, we're not going to the commercial shops."

"What?" asked Rose, struggling to stand near him as she almost got swept away by a large crowd of tourists.

The Doctor sighed and marching over to her, firmly took her hand.

"Better stick together," he said, squeezing her hand, slightly, "Busy shopping streets can be more dangerous than the Slitheen and Gelth combined."

He flashed Rose a disarming grin, before eagerly setting off, dragging Rose behind him.

Instead of pulling her inside _Alien Outfitters_, as Rose had expected, he darted off down a small side street Rose hadn't even noticed.

Instantly, things seemed a lot quieter.

"Is this going to be like Diagon Alley in Harry Potter?" laughed Rose.

The Doctor didn't answer, but only grinned.

They reached the end of the alleyway and, winking at her, the Doctor released her hand to reach up and tap a brick on the wall three times.

"I don't believe this," said Rose, wide eyed, "It's all true? That's great! No way…" She stared at the wall expectantly, slightly breathless, waiting for the hole in the wall to open up.

After a few minutes she blinked and turned, only to find the Doctor laughing at her.

Realisation dawned on her and she shoved him roughly in the shoulder.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, "That was a really, really horrible thing to do! Stop laughing! God, you can be mean."

"I'm sorry," spluttered the Doctor, "But your face! And then, when you realised…."

Rose folded her arms and glared at him.

The Doctor carried on laughing, but then - when he realised Rose wasn't laughing and was not about to start, either - cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just a joke," he mumbled, humbly, "I'm sorry."

"S'alright," smiled Rose, "Just… You let me think Harry Potter was all real. And then… it wasn't."

"Maybe it is," said the Doctor, brightly, "But we're not doing that today. Today, I'm taking you shopping."

He turned abruptly and marched straight through the last door on the right.

"Um, Doctor," called Rose, hesitantly, "I don't mean to spoil your fun, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to just go walking into private property, you know…"

She walked up to the doorway and peered cautiously inside. "Doctor?"

It was too dark for her to see anything and with a resigned sigh, she marched straight through, hoping he would still be in sight.

However, as soon as she had entered, she promptly forgot all about looking for the Doctor. Because she found herself inside the most enormous shopping mall, which appeared to be completely empty. But, as far as she could see, every shop was open and displaying a large, red sign saying, "Sale."

In a daze, she turned to the Doctor who was waiting patiently by her side and murmured, "I think I've come home…" She took another look around, then shook her head and asked, "What _is _this place?"

The Doctor laughed at her expression of complete bewilderment, tinged with joy. He spread his arms out wide and announced, "This, Rose Tyler, is the most exclusive shopping centre in the entire universe. This time period is at the height of retail exchange and international trade is flourishing. Welcome to the shoppers' paradise."

"I like this place," said Rose, assuredly, "I really like this place. A lot."

"We're not spending long here, though," warned the Doctor, "We're going to go to better, more unusual shops, afterwards. Uh uh," he admonished as Rose opened her mouth to protest, "_I'm _taking _you _shopping, remember? And we're going to do things my way. We'll start here, first, I think…"

Rose lost herself in the surreal experience of a Perfect Shopping Trip. She smiled when she saw each empty shop. She grinned when she had easy access to the Sale racks and everything mysteriously seemed to be in her size. And she beamed when there was absolutely no queue for check out. It was almost a spiritual experience.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, when they emerged from another shop, heavily laden down with bags, "The sales in there were incredible. The reductions I managed to get - and it was exactly my size, too!"

"Rose," said the Doctor, slightly frustrated, "I told you - you don't need to shop in the sale section. I've got unlimited credit."

"I know that," smiled Rose, "But it's the principle of the thing. Nothing can beat the satisfaction of getting a bargain in a sale."

"Nothing?" asked the Doctor, curiously.

"Pretty much." Stated Rose, simply, "Although," she continued, smiling mischievously, "there are _some _things which are better, obviously. I mean, when you… Oh, this shop looks good!" And she darted inside, leaving the Doctor to draw his own conclusions as to what these 'things' could be.

"Here," said Rose, when he finally caught up with her, "try this."

She dumped a hat on his head.

"No," said the Doctor, "I don't wear hats. I have plenty of hair to show off."

"Fine," said Rose, "But this really is perfect…" And she shoved a lime green, polka dot visor on his head. "See," she said, swatting away the Doctor's attempts to remove it, "It really suits you! And doesn't mess up your hair."

She turned him around so he was staring in a mirror. He looked ridiculous. Rose's eyes shined with laughter as she watched him.

"Not my best fashion choice, but I like it," he lifted up a bright purple polka dot hat from the rack, "But I'll only get it if you get this one…"

Rose shrieked when she saw her reflection. The Doctor laughed at her and put his head up close to hers in the mirror.

"We look insane, but we match," laughed Rose.

"I think we'll take them both," said the Doctor, grinning at her.

* * *

"Come on, Rose," said the Doctor, once she had relieved another shop of its most desirous sale items, "Let's try in here…" 

Rose turned to look at the shop the Doctor was indicating. She couldn't seem to see the one he meant, though.

"Which one?" she asked, looking back at him.

"That one," said the Doctor, impatiently, pointing more purposefully.

"Uh, Doctor," began Rose, "I'm afraid that that's a dress shop. You know, it only sells ballroom and formal dresses. Stuff like that."

"I know that, Rose. I am familiar with the idea of dress shops."

"Well, what do you want to go in there for? Hardly the most practical item."

"I though girls liked trying on dresses," frowned the Doctor, "Besides, we might… I don't know. We might find ourselves fighting aliens at a posh dance. You never know. But, of course, if you don't want to…"

"Of course I want to," said Rose, quickly, grabbing his arm and marching straight for the shop.

Inside, the Doctor watched, keenly, as Rose's eyes took in all the beautiful dresses. An attendant rushed up to help and politely inquired as to the occasion Rose was planning for.

"Wedding?" she asked, eyeing the Doctor when Rose paused.

"Wedding?" repeated the Doctor, jumping slightly, "Uh, no, not a wedding."

"No wedding," said Rose at the same time, laughing nervously.

They both avoided each other's eye.

"Actually," said the Doctor, trying to diminish any awkwardness, "We're looking for more of a formal… gown, for a formal evening kind of thing."

"What kind of formal?" asked the attendant.

"A formal formal," said the Doctor, shrugging, "I don't know. We don't even know when and where - or even _if_, come to think of it - it is yet. But just something… formal. Whatever Rose likes, really…" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

The assistant looked at him in bemusement for a few seconds, before clearly her throat and tentatively suggesting, "What Sir requires, is a pretty dress of the lady's choice?"

"More or less," said the Doctor, "That's what Sir requires. I'll just leave you and the lady to it, shall I? Go on, Rose. Go dress up."

"Oi," warned Rose, "This was your idea, anyway, so don't start complaining."

The Doctor had no intention of complaining. Just being able to sit and watch Rose as she moved, dreamlike, through the shop was enough for him. It made him happy to see her happy, which shouldn't have been true, but couldn't be helped.

The first dress she came out wearing caused him to sit up and rub his eyes.

"Like it?" asked Rose, shyly, turning for him.

"It's very…" The Doctor blinked again, "Nice, it's very nice."

Rose grimaced. "Nice?" she asked. "Well… That's not so good, is it? Not exactly the best reaction a dress could produce."

"I like it," said the Doctor, trying again to convey that, honestly, she looked amazing. "It's really very, very nice." He failed. Again.

Rose wrinkled her nose, "Well, I think that'll be a 'no' then. What with your extensive vocabulary, the word 'nice' is hardly praise at all. But don't worry - I have lots of others here that I can try on…"

And she proceeded to try on a variety of different formal gowns, each more stunning than the last. And each incapable of producing the proper response from the Doctor. Because while they were all incredible and, more importantly, looked incredible on her, the Doctor seemed to lose his power of speech every time she drew back the curtain. And while the expression on his face was priceless, each time, Rose still couldn't provoke anything more than words like 'good' or 'nice'. Though she could tell by the slightly dazed look on his face that he was thinking something far more complimentary than those simple words. It was rather a nice situation to be in, she thought.

She chose the dress that actually made his jaw drop.

She pulled aside the curtain and as he looked up from his magazine, Rose registered the complete and utter look of shell shock. It was all she needed. Quickly, she returned to the changing room - she didn't want the dress to become too familiar - and quietly told the assistant that she would be taking that one.

She returned quickly, wearing her normal clothes. The Doctor was still wondering whether he had imagined the apparition of Rose or not. It had all been over far too soon, he felt.

"Well," said Rose, breezily, picking up the new bag and hoping to dispel any uneasiness, "That was fun. Thanks for that, Doctor. But now, there's another shop other there I _really _want to go into…"

* * *

When he finally managed to retrieve her from yet another sale, the Doctor decided that, really, he had had enough. 

"We're done here," he said, sounding a lot stronger than he felt, "I'm going to take you somewhere else, now."

"Oh, Doctor," said Rose, sweetly, "Can't we stay for a little longer? There was a shop over there I really liked the look of…"

"No," said the Doctor, studiously avoiding her gaze because he knew that if he allowed himself to receive one of her pleading grins, he would not be able to say 'No' again, "We're going to go somewhere much, much better than this."

Rose pouted, but after rearranging her assortment of shopping bags, she linked her right arm through the Doctor's left and happily allowed herself to be led off.

The Doctor took her straight out of the mysterious shopping arcade and led her out into yet another side street.

They stood in the alleyway and Rose looked curiously around her. There wasn't a whole lot to see, unless you found rusty dustbins covered in yellow slime interesting. And what worried Rose was that the Doctor probably _would _find it interesting.

"We left the shops to come and see this?" she asked, hoping the answer would be 'no'.

To her relief, the Doctor threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, have a little more faith in me, please," he said, "Although, you should know that things are never as they seem, Rose. I mean, this alleyway could have been host to some kind of evil alien we needed to stop."

"Yeah, I know that," responded Rose, "But I was really hoping that it wouldn't be, considering the fact that I'm laden down with shopping."

The Doctor grinned and then, grabbing her hand, turned and started pulling her towards a fire escape staircase.

"I feel like I'm on some kind of Mystery Tour," laughed Rose, as the Doctor started to go up the steps, "We're not going to get told off for climbing up the fire escape are we?"

The Doctor snorted, climbing up ahead of her.

"Don't laugh," said Rose, defensively, "One time, me and my mates got a right telling off for climbing a fire escape. Admittedly, it was during school time and in the school grounds. But, still. It certainly put me off climbing fire escapes without permission."

"You worry too much," said the Doctor, airily, turning and taking some of her shopping from her so she could climb more easily, "And besides, would I ever take you anywhere that wasn't allowed?" He frowned to himself, "Actually, no, don't answer that."

Rose laughed, despite being slightly out of breath from the climb. The fire escape was not exactly sturdy and the steps were very steep. So she was relieved when the Doctor finally reached the top of the fire escape and then turned to help her up the last few steps.

"Here we are," he sang out, "Next and best stage of our shopping trip."

"What, here?" asked Rose, looking around her. She stared first at the rough, brick wall of the building before looking over the edge of the cast-iron railings. Suddenly, she realised just how high up they were and felt a little jolt as she looked directly down at the ground. She swayed a little, and the Doctor reached out a hand to steady her.

"Ok," said Rose, laughing nervously, "Don't look down. But, um, why are we here?"

"Aside from the marvellous view?" asked the Doctor, motioning to the impressive view of the city's architecture, surrounded by miles of colourful fields.

"It's good," judged Rose, "But hardly shopping. Unless, of course, you're going to do a Lion King moment and say that everything the sun touches belongs to me…?"

"Sadly, no," said the Doctor, "But if it's shopping you want…" He pushed open the door in the brick wall behind him and stood back for Rose to pass through, "Welcome to the rooftop market."

Grinning, Rose walked through the doorway and, after climbing four steps, took in the sight of market stalls laid out across the whole of the building's rooftop. And considering how far the line of stalls seemed to go on for, the market probably covered the rooftop of numerous other buildings, besides.

"This is great!" exclaimed Rose, "A whole market, all the way up here."

"I know," agreed the Doctor, "Though it's not so much fun when it rains, mind you. And it can get a little nasty during thunderstorms."

The market was very crowded in comparison to the shopping centre Rose and the Doctor had just vacated, but that was more than made up for by the things Rose could see on the stalls. She didn't have a clue what half the objects were, but without a doubt, they were some of the most beautiful… things she had ever seen.

The Doctor laughed at her delighted smile, and taking her hand, started leading her to the best stalls, all the while explaining what each thing was.

The Doctor taught her how to haggle effectively with the alien stall tenders - although, to be honest, there wasn't all that much he could teach her. He couldn't help noticing that Rose could command a discount just by smiling at the vendors. A smile he knew well, and a smile which both thrilled and terrified him whenever he was on the receiving end of it. Because it meant that no matter what his brain was telling him, he would say yes to whatever request had preceded that smile.

"Oh!" cried the Doctor, with delight, once Rose had tucked away her most recent purchase, "Nexagogos!"

"Nexa-what-whats?" asked Rose, following the Doctor who was eagerly leaping forward to another stall.

"Nexagogos!" He repeated, holding out a small, heavily decorated box. He held it up under Rose's nose for her to smell, "Scented," he explained, then flipped it open - narrowly avoiding her nose - to show the inside. "There's a picture frame on the inner lid and you can apply a song to it, which'll play whenever you open it."

"And I'd want that because…?" asked Rose. She thought it was lovely, but it seemed like just another useless trinket.

"_Rose_," admonished the Doctor, "It's a Nexagogo! It doesn't matter what it does and whether you'll use it or not. It's just that when it has a name like 'Nexagogo', how can you _not _own one? I mean, honestly. You're not buying it because it's scented, or plays music or stores a picture. You're buying it so you can say to someone, 'Oh, I bought a Nexagogo the other day.' You see?"

"Um, yeah," said Rose, smiling at the Doctor, "I need a Nexagogo."

"I should say so," agreed the Doctor, quickly purchasing two.

"Here you go," he said, gently handing Rose hers, "You can put a picture of me in it, if you like," he said, graciously, winking at her.

Rose thumped him, "You are so full of yourself. For your information," she informed him, primly, "I'm actually going to put a picture of … my mum in it."

"Your mother?" gasped the Doctor, recoiling in horror, "You're going to put a picture of _Jackie _in a Nexagogo?" He reached for Rose's Nexagogo and took it out of her hand, "I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't let you do that. I'm going to have to confiscate this from you. At least until you come to your senses."

Rose shook her head, woefully, "You really are awful, Doctor," she said. "But I'll think about someone else worthy enough to go in the Nexagogo."

"You shouldn't even have to think," muttered the Doctor, scowling.

Rose laughed and buried her head in his shoulder. "Come on," she said, "Don't you have other things to show me?"

"Actually," confessed the Doctor, "This market is kind of the end of the shopping trip. I don't think I can take any more."

"Me neither," said Rose, happily, "My feet are killing me."

"Back to the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor, wrinkling his nose at her.

"Definitely," nodded Rose, "We can go back, have a cup of tea and look over everything we've bought."

"Hooray," deadpanned the Doctor.

"Shut up," scolded Rose, "That's the best bit."

"If you say so," he said, charitably, "Let's go."

"We're not going back down the fire escape, are we?" asked Rose, uncertainly, wondering just how she was going to manoeuvre down the steps with all her bags.

"Don't be stupid," said the Doctor, slightly surprised, "We'll take the lift."

In the lift the Doctor pressed the button for the ground floor and Rose, after setting down her shopping bags, looked at him in slight exasperation.

"So," she said, "Was the epic climb up the fire escape just for effect?"

"It was the most direct route," answered the Doctor, "and we had the benefit of a really amazing view."

"Fair enough," said Rose raising her eyebrows.

She smiled at the Doctor, where he had idly begun humming along with the tinkly tune that had been playing in the lift.

"Now this is a classic," he said, when he noticed her watching him, "You get this played in lifts all across the Universe - wherever they have lifts, that is - and across so many different time periods. I've always thought I should compile a CD of lift tunes. There's just something about them. I mean, obviously, some annoy the hell out of me. Like that one that goes durn dun dum pom pom - know it? No, thought not - you haven't even been to Nissel, yet. Anyway, there are some - like this one - which are just great." He started to hum along again.

Rose threw back her head and laughed.

"Thanks, Doctor." she said, lightly touching his arm.

"What for?" He asked, slightly confused.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, I think I've thanked you for taking me travelling and saving my life and everything already. But right now, I'm thanking you for taking me shopping. I've really enjoyed today."

"Good," grinned the Doctor. "I think you deserved it - you've saved the world enough times, after all,"

She smiled back at him, sunnily.

Suddenly he looked up and exclaimed, "Stellalefex! Of _course_!"

"What?" asked Rose, looking slightly worried, "Stella who? What are you on about?"

The Doctor laughed and hugged her, tightly.

"It's the crossword clue! I've got it. The crossword's finished, no problem. Well, not for a genius like me. Told you I'd get it. Pandimensional trial fuser? Stellalefex, obviously."

"Well, congratulations," said Rose, hugging him back.

They pulled apart as the lift doors opened onto the ground floor.

"Come on," enthused the Doctor, picking up some of Rose's bags, "We've got to get back so I can fill in the clue."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Rose followed him out of the building's entrance and onto a typical high street.

"Which way's the TARDIS?" asked Rose, trying to see her way through the mass of people.

"Hang on," said the Doctor, his brow furrowed in concentration, "Let me just get my bearings…"

"You've got no idea, have you?" laughed Rose, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth.

"I have!" protested the Doctor, looking hurt, "It's this way. We'll just have to walk down the high street for a little way."

"Easier said than done," remarked Rose, eyeing the crowds of people. "Not much elbow room here, I can tell you that."

"It'll be fine," said the Doctor, taking her hand, "So long as you hold on tight."

Together, they began to battle the crowd. Talking wasn't so easy, as everything they said tended to get swallowed up in the general noise of thousands of people going about their business. So the Doctor contented himself with pulling faces at Rose every time he caught her eye.

The Doctor had just become certain where the TARDIS was - he and Rose were on the wrong street and just needed to cut across to the parallel road - when he felt Rose tug on his arm. She jerked his arm forcefully, and he found himself pulled out of the moving crowd and to the side of the street.

"What is it?" he asked Rose, in concern.

He was relieved to see that she was smiling and not looking at all worried or afraid.

"A photo booth." answered Rose, her eyes shining.

The Doctor looked to where she indicated and nodded, happily, "Yes, Rose, it's a photo booth."

The Doctor stood, still smiling at her and after a while, she rolled her eyes.

"So," she continued, walking forward, "Shall we take some pictures, then?"

The Doctor pulled a face.

"Pictures? In a photo booth?"

"Well, last I heard, that's what they were used for, Doctor. Come on, it'll be fun. I want to remember this day - we've spent the whole day outside of the TARDIS and haven't been attacked once."

"The day's not over, yet," the Doctor reminded her.

"I'll take the chance," said Rose.

"To be honest," said the Doctor, "The only small box I feel comfortable getting inside is blue."

"Doctor," she pleaded, "I need a photo to put inside my brand new Nexagogo, don't I? Please," she said, when the Doctor seemed to be unmoved, "For me?" she smiled at him and the Doctor's hearts both leapt and fell when he saw it was one of _those _smiles.

"Alright," he sighed, wanting to be more put-out, but finding it impossible when she looked so happy, "Let's go."

"Great," grinned Rose, studying the side of the photo booth, "It's one of those ones where you can have a different expression in each picture. Not like one of those rubbish passport ones."

"Come on, then," said the Doctor, drawing aside the curtain. He peered inside, "Not much room in here."

"There's not supposed to be," said Rose, "Here, you can sit on my lap, if you like."

"I'm sorry?" asked the Doctor, "Me sit on your lap? I don't think so. Think how it would look, Rose. I know I'm slimmer in this form, but I'm not _that _much smaller. You'll be sitting on my lap, thank you very much."

"Ok," giggled Rose, "I didn't mean to make you feel insecure. I'm sorry."

"S'alright," amended the Doctor, gruffly.

He entered the photo booth and perched himself on the small stool.

"Height seems about right," said the Doctor to Rose, "I can see myself in the screen thing. Come on."

Rose entered the booth and drawing the curtain behind her, sat heavily down on the Doctor's lap. She laughed, loudly, as the Doctor let out a small 'Ooff' of surprise.

"Still think it's a good idea for me to sit on you?" asked Rose, trying to make herself as heavy as possible.

"I don't know," considered the Doctor, "At least I can still do this…" And he began to tickle her, mercilessly.

He stopped, though, when a bright flash lit up the interior of the booth.

"Oh," said Rose, slightly out of breath from the laughing, "It think it's started taking photos."

They both sat up straight and grinned a cheesy smile at the screen, just as the second flash went off.

"Ok," said the Doctor, suddenly beginning to really enjoy the idea, "Now be a.. Slitheen."

They both grimaced at the camera, doing their very best Slitheen impressions, both holding their arms at odd angles.

Laughing, Rose leaned back against the Doctor. At the very last minute, she reached up and messed up his hair, hoping the camera caught his surprised and annoyed expression.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed, turning to Rose.

"I'm sorry," apologised Rose, grinning mischievously and turning to face him, "I just couldn't resist."

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments more, before surprising her, just as the last flash went off, with a gentle kiss on the mouth.


End file.
